


For you, My Love

by Korra_ac



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_ac/pseuds/Korra_ac
Summary: Set up in an Alternate Universe. Bending is still present but not a major part of this story.Plot: Jinora is a lawyer who is assigned her first case. She goes to meet the convict in the prison but she was not ready for the backstory waiting to unravel itself. Written from Korra's POV, this story is a slow-burn Korrasami.Korrasami is endgame.This is a small token of appreciation to @raedmagdon for all the hard-work she puts in her writing for the queer folks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).

_The sound of anklets echoing in the green expanse of the field. _

_I know she is near me. _

_I can smell her jasmine scent getting closer and closer with every step I take. _

_And then I hear that sound. _

_The sound of a gunshot._

I woke up with a jolt. My forehead glistening with beads of sweat. My breathing irregular.

I was shaken by the nightmare but atleast I knew it was just a dream. _She is okay. She is safe._

I heard the jiggling of the keys as the metal gate of the prison opened. It had been thirty years since I had seen the outside light.

It felt so strange to see it again.

“You have a visitor.” The guard said plainly.

_A visitor?_

I slowly turned my vision towards the entrance to see a young girl standing in a lawyer’s suit.

She seemed nervous and tensed as she was fumbling with her clothing.

Her hair was dark just like someone I knew of. Her features were not that sharp but still a sweet face. _It’s crazy how I was comparing this girl to her._

“Hi, I’m Jinora!” The girl spoke with a little edge in her voice.

Upon getting no reply from me, she continued, “I’m your new lawyer. I’m here to get you out of the prison.”

At that I internally laughed. I really didn’t want to.

My expressions or lack thereof remained the same. I didn’t flinch. Didn’t make a sound. Like a living dead body.

This girl seemed stubborn like someone I reminisced of.

She kept on trying. “This is my first case. So, I was really hoping if you could talk to me. I’m here to help you. But I can’t help you unless you help me tell the truth…”

The guard seemed to be eavesdropping as he started laughing.

“Miss, this old lady hasn’t spoken a single word from the day she arrived here. Do you really think she will speak now?” he mocked.

Jinora apparently hadn’t yet given up. She countered, “Not yet. But I have a feeling she will. Can you please leave us alone? Thank you.”

“Whatever….Remember you have just two hours of visiting time to get something out of this cougar.” his voice trailed farther as he finally left.

Jinora continued speaking to me, “I’m sorry about what he said. These people are inhumane. No wonder you have a hard time opening up. But I promise you if you just would tell me about yourself, I can help you get out of here. Please, talk to me.” she looked into my eyes with desperation.

Something I had seen before. But I was not letting that faze me this time.

The only sound of the wind rustling the leaves could be heard from outside.

Jinora sat down right next to me keeping a steady eye contact as she finally spoke again.

“Avatar Korra.”

That name. My name. It snapped something inside of me. For thirty years, I hadn’t heard of it.

And it sounded so alien to me. So many memories came tumbling down in my head.

The laughter of my mother, the lullaby my father sang, the homeland. My homeland.

“Avatar Korra”, she continued, “I know this is your real name. I don’t believe in what others have to say but I know this is you. In no way or shape, you could be related to the Equalists. I know it because I have seen the records. All the claims seem false accusations to me but I can’t help you unless you open up to me. Please ...”

I saw something in her eyes. The innocence. The purity. The true willingness to help. Just like someone I loved.

Her eyes getting misty and it felt as if she had lost the will to convince me any further. She stood up and was about to leave.

The sound of an airjet was heard outside when I finally uttered a word, “Sato-Jet.”

My voice sounded hoarse as I continued, “Sato-Jet...Running at a speed of four hundred miles per hour. The fastest jet of my time…”

Jinora turned around swiftly with tears of joy and took out her recorder in haste and started recording.

I kept on with the flow.

“When I was around twenty-seven, I was at the peak of my career. I was in the Airforce of the United Republic serving the common citizen. It was my passion which I had inherited from my father. And the care and nurturing nature was that of my mother. I was always ready for helping the people in any way I could. I was not afraid to face the most dangerous missions of my time, going into the dangerous areas which is considered life threatening.

Due to the courage I showed and the passion with which I worked, the then Avatar elected me to his immediate successor. Avatar Aang alloted me to be the next Avatar after him. And sadly his demise came sooner than expected so I had to take control of the United Republic Forces. The United Republic had been the center of peace and balance. All the nations were tied up to it. Except the fire nation. It ran on its own terms and we didn’t interfere since the hundred year war had ended during Avatar Aang’s time. The peace treaty was signed but Fire nation still had its own ways of running itself. Everything for me was going as it should be. Until the day I met her.”

“Met who?” came the enquiry.

I smiled remembering the face I dreamt of everyday.

_Oh, how I missed her so.. _

I continued on, “Asami Sato. The heiress of the Sato Industries. She was considered a descendent of the Queen of the Fire Nation herself. Our roads would have never crossed if it was not for that mishap.

I still remember I was on another mission that day, evacuating a group of villagers from forest fire when I got a call from the Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, that a bus had crashed on a mountain region and everyone were evacuated except a girl who was stuck in a dangerous location and someone had to play with their life to save her. On top of that, she could be dead. But still I wanted to take a chance.

_Not leaving anyone behind._

That’s what I had learnt in my career. So, I reached the spot immediately and metalbended ropes to reach the trough where she was stuck. When I reached, I instantly checked for the said girl’s pulse.

_Still beating. She was alive_.

Good thing was that she directly didn’t fall but got stuck in a tree branch before hitting the ground.

I lifted her up in my arms when I saw her face for the first time. My heart skipped a beat. Sharp features,rosy lips, dark hair and when she slowly opened her eyes gaining her consciousness, I noticed her eyes green like the lush spring fields.

“Where am I?” she asked.

And I only could respond, “Yo-You’re are safe.”

I gave a tug on the ropes and the crew standing up started pulling us both up on the surface.

And then I noticed. She was carrying a heavy bag with her. I immediately told her to drop that for both of our sakes.

Our lives were much more important than a stupid bag.

She became very possessive over it as she said, “Either you take me with my bag or leave me here with it. I’m not going without it.”

I didn’t argue that time but I was fuming inside at how naive and irrational this stranger could be. Risking our lives for a _bag_?!

Once reaching the surface, proper medication and treatment was given to her and after she recovered, I went to meet her because she had called me to thank me.

As I stood by the side of her bed in the hospital, I couldn’t help but notice her still clinging to her bag.

When her eyes met mine, she smiled and said to me, “Thank you, Avatar Korra for saving my life.”

I didn’t return her gesture of gratitude as my mind was still clouded by the annoyance I felt as to how silly this woman could be.

Instead of replying with a ‘you’re welcome’, I asked her, “What’s so precious about that bag that you didn’t care about falling down to your doom?”

I had intended the tone to be that of genuine curiosity, although I was kind of pissed but it came out to be harsher and sarcastic than I had intended it to be.

I immediately felt bad when she opened the bag and revealed a metal pot sealed at the top with a red cloth. I kind of knew what that signified.

Her eyes were glassy as she replied to my previous question. “This pot contains the ashes of my mom who passed away a few days ago. That’s why I was holding it for my dear life.”

I was at a loss of words. The only thing I could come up to that was, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

She chuckled dryly, somehow suppressing the tears threatening to fall as she said, “Her last wish was that her ashes be flown on the Spirit water in the Spirit World. So, I’m here trying to make her wish come true. If only I wouldn’t be caught up in this mess. Things would have turned out to be much faster.”

“I’ll take you there. I’ll make up for the time you lost.” I said with determination to make amends to my previous mistake.

She looked at me for a while before saying, “You don’t have to do it. I can handle this on my own.”

“Please let me do this. I was a total jerk to you.” I insisted.

But she reasoned with me, “I don’t think you were. You were not aware as to what was inside the bag. And I know that from your point of view it must’ve seen so stupid to cling onto a normal bag. But trust me if it was just the bag, I wouldn’t have given a single thought...I really don’t care..”

“Where are you from?” I just blurted out before I could stop myself.

She stopped abruptly before answering, “The Fire Nation.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” I mumbled to myself but she heard me and asked, “What does?”

“Uh...We normally don’t...you know...the procedure of cremation is different here after someone’s demise. But I didn’t wanna assume anything. Also, your looks gave away. Um….Not that I was staring or anything but you kinda look different. Not that it’s a bad thing but it’s a good thing…”

At this point I was rambling and the girl started giggling.

The first time I heard her genuine laughter and it sounded angelic to me.

She then questioned which sounded more like a statement, “Were you not going to help me get to the Spirit World?”

I beamed and replied, “Let’s do it.”

And then something popped up in my head. “Uh..You know my name but I don’t know yours. It won’t be fair if the whole journey I refer to you as the Fire nation girl, would it?”

She smiled at that and replied, “The name’s Asami. Asami Sato.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, her mother had passed away a few days back?” Jinora asked.

“Yes.” I replied as I continued with the story, “So, that’s why it was somehow important for me to take Asami safely to the Spirit realm.The Spirit World can be entered from the three portals present in the physical world. One is in the Northern Water Tribe. Another in the Southern and lastly in the..”

“Republic City.” Jinora provided.

“Yes.” I looked at Jinora with pride. Of course, she had done her research, being a lawyer.

“So, what happened next?” she asked.

“I took Asami to the Spirit World through the portal situated in the Republic City since it was the nearest and most convenient to reach. From the way she was enjoying the scenery reminded me of a child so wondrous and carefree who can be happy in the smallest things life has to offer. Even though she was an adult with intellect, her gleeful attitude made me realize how stiff I was. Somehow, I had made walls around myself and tried to remain strong all the time for the sake of others. But Asami. Asami made me feel that it’s okay to sometimes be a child and just let it go even when things seem tough.” 

“So, why are you so distant now all over again?”Jinora pointed.

I gave a half-hearted smile as I said, “I’m getting there ...The story has just begun.” 

Jinora nodded as I continued, 

“While we were in the Spirit World, Asami and I got to know each other even more. During the whole journey, I came to know of her father, Hiroshi Sato, her family being the aristocratic family in the whole fire nation. Also the fact that how different the culture was from ours. I was originally from the Southern Water tribe and my parents lived there but I considered United Republic to be my extended family since it was the provider of my bread. It was a harsh reality that the payscale of the soldiers and warriors were not that high compared to the danger and threats they faced. So, I was from a very mediocre family which was completely the opposite from where Asami belonged. 

When we reached the river flowing in the Spirit World, Asami opened the cloth from the metal pot and then insisted me to join her. 

“But..I’m not part of your family…”I hesitated. 

“I think my mother would have wanted you to be. Since you saved my life.” Asami replied with a coy smile on her face. 

I held her hand as we simultaneously tilted the pot so that the ashes poured into the river. It was somehow magical to see her face glowing with reverence for me. 

After the deed was done, we were getting back to the station for Asami to board the next train to the Fire nation. I was feeling something strange. A tug in my heart at the thought of never seeing her again. 

Before boarding the train, she turned around and looked at me and said, 

“Thank you for everything, Avatar Korra.”

“Just call me Korra” I insisted.

She smiled and continued, “You’ve been a huge help to me from the past few days. I don’t know what I would have done without you. If only I could pay you back somehow.”

This is it. This was my chance.

I pondered for a few seconds before replying, “You actually can. Give me one day of your life. You somehow made me a part of your family during the ritual. Now, I want to show you my culture and make you a part of my people. Come with me to the Southern Water Tribe for a day.” 

She had no choice but to agree to my wish. We immediately took the shortest route possible and entered the Spirit World via the Republic City Portal and departed from the Southern Water Tribe portal. 

The road to my village was not that long and my villagers welcomed us with warm wishes and hugs. 

The kids playing around in the snow turned towards us and said, “Korra! You are back. And who’s she? Your girlfriend?!” Before I could answer, they started shouting in a sing-song voice, “Korra brought a girlfriend! Korra brought a girlfriend!” 

Here’s the thing about my village. News spread like wildfire. And with even more exaggeration. 

The kids started the rumour of a girlfriend and then the other villagers made Asami my fiance and when I finally reached home, I could hear my mother screaming inside the house, “Let her come home, Tonraq. How dare she’s bringing a wife without our knowledge? At least, we should be informed and I specifically wanted a daughter-in-law who’d be a gentle person. Not another feisty woman in this house!”

And then I heard my dad say, “Calm down, Senna...Let us at least look at the kids first. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

My mom stormed outside when she finally looked at me, “There you are! You little brat! Come here!” 

She walked over to where I was standing and smacked me on the shoulder. 

“Ouch! That hurt.” 

“Don’t tell me a little smack can hurt you. You’re a goddamn soldier.”

“Uh..yeah. But always weak in front of you.”

Mom then turned towards Asami and all her words died down her throat. Her anger evaporated in a millisecond as she hugged Asami dearly and said. 

“Aww. What a lovely bride for my daughter. But tell me dear. How did you fall in love with this monkey?”

“Hey! That’s not fair!” I retaliated when I heard my dad come outside to greet us. 

Dad hugged me and looked at Asami and said, “You’re such a sweet child. Honestly, how did Korra woo you?”

Asami was looking at them awkwardly and giving an amusing smile. I could tell she found this whole situation to be funny. 

Finally, I looked at my parents as I said, “Mom. Dad. Please stop. And listen to me first. She’s not my wife. She’s a victim of the bus accident and I brought her here to meet you all. Thanks to you now she thinks we are all some crazy people.”

Asami finally replied for the first time in a long while. “No..I don’t think you all are crazy. I find it rather heartwarming and loving as to how you all are so caring and open towards each other like a family should be. There's a sense of community here. I never felt like that back in my nation.”

“Where are you from, hon?” My mom asked her.

“The Fire Nation.” Asami replied.

“Oh, so we’re neighbors technically. But distant neighbors. Come, let me take you inside and bring some food and tea for you.” My mom held Asami’s hand and took her inside. 

“Hey! What about me?” I asked.

“Get a shower, first. You stink.” I heard my mom saying from afar. 

My dad laughed at that. And I couldn’t help but smile. I was finally back at home…My homeland.”

My voice trailed away as I lost my train of thoughts while remembering my home and my people.

Jinora’s voice broke me from the trance, “So, how did you get stuck here in this fire nation prison?”

I looked at the lawyer sitting next to me as I replied, “You’ll soon get your answer.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jinora was looking at me with eagerness as I continued from where I left,

“The Glacier Spirits Festival was about to start that year so it was the perfect opportunity to show Asami around.

My parents, Asami and I went together to attend the festival that day. The whole place had been illuminated with lights as the fest started. People were going around the shops and many had put up games and food stalls. It was a time of celebration and everyone was enjoying it.

Asami was wearing the traditional water tribe dress and I was swooning internally at the sight of how gorgeous she looked in it.

Soon, we reached the dancing floor where couples were dancing hand-in-hand. My father gave me a small nudge towards Asami and left with my mom to dance.

I looked at Asami awkwardly. A faint blush was forming on her cheeks.

I said, “You know. We don’t have to ...uh..do it…”

Asami came closer to me and whispered, “But I really want to dance.”

I gulped due to the fact that how close she was standing. I could almost feel her breath. I gently held her waist as she put her hands around my shoulders and we started swaying with the music.

Soon, the awkwardness faded between us and my grip around her waist tightened and she pulled me closer to her face.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered. My shyness thrown out of the window and replaced by confidence.

She smiled oh-so-sweetly before replying, “Thank you. You don’t look that bad yourself.”

I grinned at that. She was being playful and I loved it.

I leaned closer. My eyes lingering on her soft lips. She took the hint and slowly closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, the music stopped being replaced by an announcement for everyone to gather for the royal feast. We separated quickly not sure what just happened or what could have happened.

Both of us were blushing profusely.  
The awkwardness came back in full speed but this time we were much more comfortable around each other.

After the royal feast was over or as the people liked to put it, we all came back to our home.

The sleeping arrangement made me blush even more. Mom and dad had a separate room and there was only my bedroom left which made me realize either Asami and I have to share it or I’d sleep on the couch. The latter seemed more convenient to me to avoid further embarrassment. For Spirit’s sake, I had almost…..almost kissed Asami. I didn’t wanna ruin anything if at all we had something between us.

“Korra, come with me.” My dad called while I was about to sleep on the couch. I immediately followed him to the rooftop.

“Sit here.” He tapped the seat next to him.

I sat down while he continued.

“When is Asami leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t let her go.”

I made a very quizzical expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Korra, I saw how you looked at her and was looking at her. This was the same look I gave to Senna before getting married to her.”

“Dad, there’s nothing between us. Or at least I don’t think so. It has been just a few days of knowing her. No way something can develop that quickly.”

“Sweetie, do you believe in soulmates?”

“Um...Yeah...Well, I do. But…”

“But?”

In between the battle of head and heart, my heart won this time as I told him,  
“This is all so surreal, dad. I possibly can’t imagine this happening. And of all the people in the world, to me.”

I finally admitted to my dad. In the process of admitting to myself that I was indeed in love with Asami Sato.

My dad just smiled and said, “Guess, Universe had to teach you to accept miracles. Because you have a very strong sense of logic.”

“What should I do now?”I asked him.

He just smiled and replied, “Tell her how you feel. It won’t hurt to at least let her know. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“I’ll try.”

We both went to our respective rooms after our little conversation. When I entered my room, I saw Asami sleeping on one side of the bed. She had changed into one of her nightgowns.

I looked at her sleeping form shining in the moonlight. My heart fluttered as I looked at her beautiful face. I decided that I’d tell her how I feel in the morning. While leaving the room to sleep on the couch, the door made a creaking noise.

I immediately flinched. Asami shifted her position in bed and her eyes slowly opened.

“Korra?” she whispered in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah?” I whispered back.

She didn’t say anything but tapped the other side of the bed with her hand indicating me to sleep next to her.

I felt a blush creeping down my cheeks as I laid down next to her. Unbelievably so, she scooted closer to me and I felt her warm embrace before I drifted off to sleep.”

“Oh my! So did you tell her how you felt the next day?” Jinora asked in excitement.

“It didn’t go as planned. The morning brought some revelations that I wasn’t prepared for. We went to the station and Asami was waiting with her ticket to board the train.

I was prepared to tell her. I had planned a little speech in my head to propose to her. But before I could say anything her face drained down turning pale like she had seen a ghost. The ticket from her hand dropped as a guy approached her.

“Mako?” she mumbled.

The guy named Mako hugged her tightly but I noticed her not hugging him back.

Mako then replied, “We had been waiting for you to return. Your father was going crazy. So he sent me to find you. Where have you been?”

Asami then narrated how she got into an accident. How I saved her and how I helped her to go to the Spirit World.

Mako then turned towards me and said, “I’m grateful to you, Avatar Korra. For saving my fiance. Now, please bid us farewell as our train is about to arrive.”

My stomach just dropped. And it felt like someone had stabbed me in my chest.

He then turned towards Asami and said, “Wait here while the train arrives. I need to talk to the bodyguards” and left.

Asami turned towards me and said, “I now realized that I had never mentioned of my fiance. I mean the last few days have been insane and it just slipped my mind that I was even engaged.”

“You should have told me sooner.” I responded.

“What do you mean?”

“Asami, I ...I am a simple person. I don’t really know how to put this but the last few days with you made me realize that something was special between us. My dad kinda pushed me to tell you how I really feel about you. But I guess fate is laughing at me right now.”

Her eyes widened as she asked, “How do you feel about me?”

I looked her in the eyes and said, “I love you.”

She gasped audibly.

“I...I don’t know what to say.” she whispered.

Mako returned with the bodyguards at the exact time the train arrived.

“Let’s go, babe.” He said to her while boarding the train himself. The bodyguards followed him inside.

Asami’s voice trembled as she said, “I….I have to go.”

I smiled sadly and replied, “I know...But remember one thing.”

I looked deep into her emerald eyes and said, “Across the nation, in a far away land, you’ve got a friend who is ready to sacrifice her life for you at any given time. Whenever you need me, you know where to find me.”

Tears escaped her eyes and she hugged me tightly before boarding the train. And I couldn’t hold my tears back when the train left the station.”

The guard startled both Jinora and I when he shouted, “Miss, Your visiting time is over!”

Jinora wiped off the tears from her eyes as she got up.

“I’m sorry to hear what happened to you.”

I gave her a warm smile as I replied, “Till now you only heard of my love for Asami but you haven’t heard the rest.”

“Wait...?”

“It’s not over yet. But I will tell you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow it is then.”

The lawyer smiled and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning welcomed me with the sound of the birds chirping outside. 

The prison gate opened again as Jinora entered with some food and water. My stomach, on cue, made a growling noise. 

Jinora sat next to me opening up the food she brought and handed it to me while saying,

“I figured you’d be hungry and I was right.”

“Thank you. You’re so kind.” I replied.

“You’re welcome…..So, Asami left and you were in the Southern Water Tribe but how you ended up here?”

I took a bite of the food and started narrating the rest of the story while eating, 

“Some days passed and I went back to United Republic to work when I got a call from a stranger in my office phone. 

“Hello. Is this Avatar Korra?” the voice enquired.

“Speaking. Who is this?”

“My name is Opal.”

“Opal? I don’t know any Opal. Wrong number.”

“Wait! You don’t know me but you know Asami, right? Asami Sato?”

My hand froze at that name. I was about to hang up but I stopped in the nick of time. 

“Yes ...I know her”

“I’m her best friend speaking. From the day she has come back, she’s not the same anymore. She once asked me if her fiance will ever sacrifice himself for her. I told her no but he will protect her, provide her as a husband should. But she kept on asking will he sacrifice though. I said no. 

She then stated that there was a person who loved her so much that she could. I initially thought she was joking but as the days went by her condition got worse. She’d wake up in the middle of the night while taking your name and then lock herself up in the bathroom for a few minutes..You know what I mean…”

I blushed and told her to continue. 

“Yesterday, she told me everything. She told me how you saved her, how you made her feel safe and...loved. She told me she loves you.” 

My hand shook but I held myself together and listened as Opal kept on speaking, “She even told me that she had never once felt this way with her fiance. She was forced to marry this man because her father was compelling her to do so. And she didn’t wanna upset her father because she’s scared to lose him too. After her mother died recently. 

He’s an old man and he’ll get devastated if she goes against him because this marriage was decided from the day she was born. You see. Mako happens to be the son of the local minister and if both the family tie together with the help of this marriage then Mr. Sato’s business will flourish even more.” 

“What’s the point in telling me all this when she doesn’t wanna break this marriage?”

“Because she truly loves you.” Opal huffed in frustration. “Look, Avatar Korra. I’m not saying you to do anything about it but I care for my best friend. She’s like a sister to me. And I can’t see her in this constant pain and getting married against her will. She’s not a coward if that’s what you think. She just loves her father too dearly because he’s the only one left in her blood line. I just wanna inform you that her wedding is in three days. Do what you’d like.”

“Alright….”I decided. “I’m coming to stop the wedding and rightfully take her hand for marriage.”

There was a long pause before Opal asked, “You really will?”

“Yes.” I replied without a doubt.

I boarded the train to Fire nation the next day and left Republic City. That was the last time I saw it. 

After reaching the Fire nation on the second day, I immediately went to the Sato mansion where the wedding was being held. 

A lot of people had gathered for the ceremony. And it was a grand occasion for the Sato family. 

When I reached, I saw that the soon-to-be bride was about to take her vows. I immediately stepped in and shouted, “Asami!”

Asami in her bridal getup turned around and saw me with a stunned expression. She forgot everything that was happening and ran in my arms. Her hands wrapped around my neck and her lips met mine for a passionate, breath-taking kiss. 

I could hear people gasping around us but I was lost in the sweet taste of her lips. That’s when we heard the scream. 

“Mr. Sato! Mr. Sato!” 

People gathered around Hiroshi. He had lost his consciousness. Asami screamed in terror. “Dad!”

The ambulance was called. Mr. Sato was rushed to the hospital. The joyful ceremony turned into a nightmare. 

The doctor told Asami that Hiroshi had just survived a heart attack and his condition was severe. 

“Dad..” Asami murmured. 

Hiroshi opened his eyes as he said in a hoarse voice, “Asami...I want you to marry Mako. Don’t taint the family’s reputation. I’ll talk to Mako about what happened and convince him to marry you even after what you did.”

“But I don’t love him.” Asami replied.

“It doesn’t matter if you do. You've got to listen to me.” he said, “And tell this whore to get lost. I don’t wanna see her dirty face” he pointed at me. 

I immediately left the room. Asami followed me outside. 

“Korra. I’m sorry.”

“This was a mistake. This really was. I didn’t wanna ruin this for you. I thought you loved me.”

“Yes! Yes, I do. I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise. I really wanna be with you. But as much as I want it, I can’t leave my father in this state. He’ll die otherwise.”

“Let me talk to your father.” I told her.

She looked at me with a shocking look but didn’t stop me. I went back inside the hospital room. 

“Asami..I told you I never wanted to see this whore’s face.” Hiroshi grunted.

“My name is Korra, sir. And I’m not a whore.”I said.

“I don’t wanna talk to you. You ruined the reputation of my family!”

“Sir, calm down. I’m not here to ruin anything. I genuinely love your daughter. And I’m certainly not here to take her away from you or run away with her. I’m in my full capacity telling you to reconsider your decision. It’s true I’m not a minister’s son but I work in the Airforce of United Republic. I might not be able to give her the wealth but I for sure will love her with all my heart.”

“And will love feed her when she’s starving?”

“It won’t. And it’s fine if you don’t agree with me but please consider your daughter’s happiness. I’m not saying you to marry her with me. I’m saying you to at least listen to her when she tells you what makes her happy. She’s the only person left after your wife.”

Mr. Sato’s eyes softened at that. 

“I agree with you. I do want her to be happy. And I know for sure this relation with the minister’s son will give her all the money and happiness ...I think you’re a good person but still you should leave before the minister finds you and kills you.”

“I’m not afraid to face anyone for the love of my life.”

“What would you have done if your father was in the death bed and asked of you to marry someone? Would you deny him?”

“My father won’t ask me of such thing, sir.”

The nurse then intervened the conversation saying that it was time for me to leave. Asami was standing right at the door. 

When I left the room, she joined me outside while saying, “Thanks for speaking up for me. But I can’t go against my father’s wishes. I love him too much even though it seems he’s a horrible person. I’m sorry.”

I sighed, defeated. 

“It’s fine, Asami. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” I replied and was about to leave when she pulled me in for a kiss. 

“You know. You shouldn’t do that.” I told her breaking the kiss.

She broke down into a fit of tears. 

Her words were barely making any sense now. 

“I genuinely...love you*hiccup*I want to*hiccup* but I can’t*hiccup*because he’ll die*hiccup*I’m so sorry.”

I hugged her and she melted in my embrace. My hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

I then told her, “I know you love me and I love you too. But you want to go with your dad’s decision so there’s no point for me to stay here. I have to go.”

She wiped off the tears from her cheeks as she finally said, “Take this with you.” and handed me a locket. A small image of her was carved on the back of the locket when she continued “So that you always have a piece of me with you.”

I looked at her face one last time before leaving for the station. I boarded the train while my eyes were not stopping to shed tears. I didn’t even realise the train stopped abruptly and some police officers entered the train and started frantically searching for someone. 

When they saw me, they stopped. 

“There she is. Arrest her.” One of them said. 

I was confused the whole time. My mind was clouded with emotions. Too much had happened all at once and I was too exhausted to process anything. 

When I arrived at the police station, they started enquiring me.

“You’re the spy of the Equalist. Aren’t you?”

I told them I wasn’t but they didn’t believe me. And then I saw a familiar face. 

The policemen immediately left the room as Mako entered the enquiry room. 

“You thought you will come here. Make a laughing stock out of me and kiss my possession in front of me and leave without any consequences?”

“She’s a person. Not a possession.”

“Shut the fuck up! Not a single word from your filthy mouth until I say so. You better sign this paper, Avatar Korra or I swear to the Spirits that I’ll make a living hell for the person you love. She’s going to be married to me anyway. Have you ever heard of domestic violence? I’d treat her worse than that. Raping and torturing her everyday with no way to escape.”

I shivered at the thought of this monster even touching Asami. He went on with his rant,

“Either you sign this paper saying that you're part of the Equalists and a spy or consider Asami’s body marked with bruises and burns everyday. I won’t let her die if she will even try to but I will inflict all the pain upon her and consume her soul.”

I knew I could take him down. Finish him once and for all but even if I did, I was pretty sure somehow his minions would reach Asami before I could and...

“Stop!....I’ll do it. But you have to promise me that you’ll treat her right.”

“Don’t worry about that and only if you agree to keep your mouth shut for the rest of your life in jail and never to tell anyone of what had transpired.” 

“I agree.”

“Good. Now, I’ll let the police come in and you’ll tell them you’re a spy sent by the Equalist.”

The policemen returned as soon as Mako left and enquired me again. This time I lied to them and told them that I was indeed a spy. They arrested me and put me here without a second thought. 

That day the news came that the train I was about to leave for my home crashed midway and all the passengers died. 

My parents must’ve gotten the news of the train wreck and must’ve thought that I was dead. It was way better than getting the news of me being lost in an unknown nation. 

For the world, Avatar Korra had died. What was left was this person everybody knew as the spy.” 

Jinora looked at me dumbfounded. She was at a loss of words for a good minute before she said, “You saved her life by sacrificing your life and your identity. I knew it! You’re not a spy. Now, the case is pretty simple. I tell the story of the conspiracy and somehow convince Asami to come here and..”

“No!” I replied a little too loud.

I then held Jinora’s hand and said, “Look, kid. I know you’re trying to help but I don’t want you to involve Asami into this. The reason I agreed to this arrangement was because I love her. I don’t wanna ruin her life and that too in her old age. She must be happy with her family and kids and grandkids. Imagine in one second, losing all of that. Please...don’t..I trusted you enough to tell you all of this..”

“I’m so sorry..I just want to bring justice to you. But I do understand why you don’t want her to get involved. You still love her and wanna protect her ...But if it’s not her, then I have to go back to your homeland to bring some proof of your real identity.”

“Alright ...That's fair. But how will they know that you’re indeed my lawyer and not lying?” I asked.

“Does anyone else know of your love story except you and your parents?”

“No.”

“Then, it’s pretty obvious. If I know the story then it’s quite convincing that I know you.” 

“Still….Oh wait! I know. This is my Southern Water tribe gloves. These are not found anywhere else but my homeland. Also, take this locket Asami gave me while we parted. This will be even more convincing.”

Jinora collected all the evidence and was about to leave when I said, “Promise me something before you leave.”

“Yes?”

“You won’t involve Asami into this no matter what happens.”

“I promise, Avatar Korra. And don’t worry, I don’t break any promises.”


	5. Chapter 5

~Jinora’s POV~

Korra’s story had moved me to such an extent that I was determined to help her get the freedom she deserved. She really meant it when she said that she’d sacrifice her life for Asami. And she kept her promise. Now, it was time for me to keep mine.

I vowed to myself that I’d bring justice to Korra and so I left the Fire Nation on the next available train to reach the Southern Water Tribe.

Upon reaching the station, I noticed a lot had changed from what Korra had described it to be. Technology had grown in this small village now. And slowly the village was developing into a city.

While walking down the road, I asked a lot of people if they knew Avatar Korra. Nobody seemed to know that she once was a part of this place.

As I reached the heart of the small village, I asked the kids playing around if they knew where the Chief of the Southern water tribe lived. They didn’t know. One of them called their mom and told her, “Mommy, she’s asking about the Chief.”

The woman looked at me and smiled sadly, “Are you talking about Tonraq?”

I replied, “Yes!”

“Sorry, dear. Tonraq and his wife died a few years ago. And their daughter had died way before that.”

“No, she didn’t...She’s alive!”

“No way. We all know about the train accident.”

I facepalmed with frustration. Damn it, there’s no point to stay here now and convincing these people. They won’t believe me. The only two people who knew of Korra and her relation with Asami were dead.

The woman sensed my frustration as she said, “You know. Chief’s place has been turned into a University if you really wanna check it out. And maybe someone can help you find what you need.”

I sighed with a loss of hope. But I was not giving up that easy. I had come all the way up till here and I wanted some proof for Korra’s innocence and her real identity.

Following the signs on the road, I reached the University.

_AKAS University_

I saw students walking inside the University while some were sitting outside in the Cafeteria. Some students were tinkering with machine parts and what seemed like automobile parts.

I went inside the University and found myself staring at multiple rooms. The last one had a sign saying, _Vice Chancellor_

Maybe the VC would be able to help me. I entered the room and my jaw dropped.

_Sharp features, emerald eyes and rosy lips. Just like Korra had described._

The hair was now a mix of black and grey as the VC stared at me before asking,

“Yes. How may I help you dear?”

My eyes started watering as I stood there unable to utter a single syllable.

“Are you lost? Wait, why are you crying? Did someone bully you?”

“I….”

Suddenly, the bell rang and the VC stood up from her seat. “Oh, that’s my cue. Opal!”

I saw another older woman entering the room from the other side as the VC told her, “Opal. Please take care of this girl. I don’t know why she’s crying. I’m in a bit of a hurry, I have a class to teach. But let me know what’s troubling her once I come back.”

The VC left but I sat down on the floor unable to process anything.

“Oh, my! Poor child. What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Opal said as she quickly held me.

I finally found my voice as I said, “Is she Asami Sato?”

“Yes. Why?” she giggled clearly not understanding what I meant.

“Is she like Asami Sato from the Fire Nation. Daughter of Hiroshi Sato. And lover of Avatar Korra?”

Opal immediately panicked and her eyes widened as she asked, “Who are you?”

I ended up telling her the whole story.

She started tearing up herself,

“Korra is alive! Oh Spirit! Asami doesn’t even know.

The day she got the news of the train accident, something changed within her. She immediately broke the wedding plans and the engagement.

She straight up went to Mako and told him that she never loved him and he could take down his business with the SatoCorp.

The news of Korra’s death had impacted her deeply and she was not able to shake that feeling. She blamed herself for losing Korra.

Her father helped her break the deal with the Minister. Even he realised his mistakes.

In a manner of seconds, she left her home with me and Hiroshi to travel all over here and be with Korra’s parents. Soon Korra’s parents passed away. They were heartbroken already by Korra’s news of death.

After some years, Asami’s father died as well and then only we were left.

She always wanted her name to be joined with Korra’s so she named the University, AKAS. Both of their initials combined. _Avatar Korra Asami Sato_.

She wanted to serve the helpless, the underprivileged, just like Korra did. So she started running this University free for all students with the entire savings and fortunes of her family.”

My tears had stopped but my heart was craving for the reunion of Korra and Asami. As I stood up from the floor, giving a helping hand to Opal, I promised,

“Both of them went through so much together as well as individually.

For years, they had to live separately. One was trying to save the other’s life and the other thought she was dead.

Now, I’m here to take Asami back to her Korra so that they will be together for the rest of their lives and their names will forever be mentioned in the history of epic love stories for eternity.

Korra and Asami will merge into Korrasami.”

Opal added, “It is time.”

Sometime later, Asami returned and I approached her with the locket Korra gave me.

“Yes, dear. Tell me why were you crying that time?” she asked. I placed the locket on the table and asked her.

“Do you remember this?”

She laughed and said, “No. It’s some sort of worn out locket. Did someone lose it?”

I insisted, “Look closely. The back of it.”

She seemed to recollect and was taken aback. She flipped it over to see her face carved in it.

“Where did you get it?” her voice trembled.

I replied, “She’s alive. Korra is alive.”

Her eyes started tearing up and she broke down into a sob.

~Korra’s POV~

It was taking too long for Jinora to return back. The jury was waiting for a while but I was worried for the little girl. I hope she didn’t get into some trouble.

I didn’t really care if I had to live the rest of my life in the prison. After all, how many more years I was even left with. I was already fifty-seven and hardly ten more years to go.

The prosecution seemed eager to win as he said, “Your honour. The defense really doesn’t seem interested in this case and certainly is not appreciating the importance of your time. Let us close this case because there’s nothing to prove. This woman is a criminal mastermind.”

The judge seemed to consider the situation when the front door opened. Everyone turned around to see Jinora.

“Wait! Your honour….I’m sorry for the delay but I have a witness to prove that my client is innocent.”

My heart started suddenly picking up pace. I somehow knew who she was talking about. I immediately walked up to her and said, “You had promised.”

“And I kept it. I swear I didn’t break it, ” Jinora replied.

“But how it is..”

The words stopped on its own accord as I heard the sound of anklets, the faint scent of Jasmine. And then there she was. The witness entered the room.

I thought it was a dream. This is not real. This is not possible. After all these years.

My memories came rushing down. Of all the laughters, hugs and kisses we shared.

How I had rescued her, how we went to the spirit world together, how she blushed when we were dancing, how she held me in her arms that night, how her lips were so soft and sweet.

She stood in front of me. Her eyes watering and I realised I was crying too.

I was too scared to touch her. _What if this is a dream and she vanishes into the ether_. _This is too good to be true._

She sobbed audibly and lunged forward. My legs started moving involuntarily and I met her half-way. Her arms immediately wrapping me into a bone-crushing hug.

We both started sobbing miserably not caring as to what others thought of us.

I then kissed her sloppily all over her face. Spirits, this was not a dream. _She is here. My Asami is really here_.

She cupped my cheeks with her hands and locked her lips with mine.

A sigh of relief escaped her throat.

I had missed this for far too long. I almost thought I had forgotten the taste of her lips but I didn’t.

I tilted my head and the kiss deepened.

When we finally broke the kiss gasping for air, she whispered my name and I whispered her back.

The proof that she was really here.

Standing in flesh and bones.

In my arms.

And finally, my heart felt whole.

I felt whole again.

Artwork: Denimcatfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and leaving reviews. It really made my day. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like an epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a queer version of a movie I thoroughly enjoyed as a child. 
> 
> Also, the readers might feel that Asami is a bit of OOC here. Since this is an Alternate Universe, expect some subtle changes in the characters. They remain the same in the core of their being but minor changes have been done. 
> 
> Asami might seem a bit docile and Korra might seem a bit distant. But as the story progresses, they will change for the better. 
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to state that I'm not much of a writer and this is not beta-ed or anything. So please go easy on me while you read it. 
> 
> Hope some of you'll enjoy it:)


End file.
